


Grandmother

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gossip and bets flew around Valinor prior to Elrond's arrival, especially about which grandparents he would go see first. </p>
<p>The few that knew him or paid attention to those who did were amused at the prevailing bets. After all, Elrond had made his way in life by being entirely unpredictable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandmother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Independence1776](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Independence1776/gifts).



Gossip and bets were placed prior to Elrond’s arrival about which set of grandparents he would go to first. 

Most of those in Valinor said, whether they approved or not, that he would go to Idril and Tuor first. After all, he spent more time with the Noldor in Middle-earth. He had married Galadriel’s daughter, they said, and he served Gil-galad prior to his death. 

Gil-galad himself had smiled at this, but refused to bet on either choice, instead saying that his herald – like always – would do what whatever he wished. After all, if his own twin choosing to be mortal hadn’t forced Elrond’s choice, why would either Gil-galad himself or Celebrían play any role in it? 

Privately, he remarked at the stupidity of this all to Indis and Míriel, and did everyone not realize that Elrond horribly resented the slightest inkling that he should choose any particular way?

They had just laughed, and reminded him of exactly who he was dealing with. 

Nobody asked Celebrían what she thought, after the time that she got on her tiptoes and poured a drink over Angrod’s head after he got slightly too boastful about how of course Elrond would see Idril and Tuor first, even if Turgon was a bit too reclusive. 

A few had said that he would instead seek out his mother’s parents. That he would find Nimloth and Dior first, if only to learn whether Dior had been accounted among elves or men. 

Besides, his wife was Galadriel’s daughter, yes. But Celeborn was a proud elf of Doriath, and Nimloth was Celeborn’s niece. It wouldn’t be the first time that an elf chose to meet his father-in-law’s relatives prior to his mother-in-law’s. 

Indis just smiled briefly when her son had asked which she thought was more likely, and simply said they were all forgetting one possibility. Míriel had laughed at that, too, pointing out that Celebrían and Gil-galad hadn’t, before Indis had told her they didn’t count of course, they knew Elrond well enough. 

Finarfin had looked between the two women, before excusing himself, and wishing he hadn’t asked to begin with. Could the Valar just release his father, so that Finwë would have to be the one to figure out what the two meant? 

In the end, it was that group of elves who either knew Elrond or who had bothered to pay attention to those who did know him who were right. 

Elrond left the boat and spent time with his wife, telling her about Arwen’s choice and Estel, and that her father had promised to look after all three of their children. After a few days and at her urging, he left her to reunite with her own mother and made his way to his own family, while the gossips looked around and wondered at his path. 

Elrond arrived at his destination two days after he departed Finarfin’s house. 

And of course, being a good grandson, he kissed Nerdanel on her hand, before she swept him up in a hug as he said that he had brought what tidings he could of her second son, and asked if she would mind terribly if he called her Grandmother? It was simply that both Maglor and Maedhros had told such stories of her, he almost felt as though he had known her since he was a boy. 

Nerdanel took a deep breath, before saying that of course she didn’t mind, and she would gratefully take whatever news and stories he could bring of her dear Makalaurë. 

Elrond smiled back and began to talk, continuing long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this Indy! I really do - if you don't, let me know and I'll write something else (though as I write this, I know you're far too nice to point out if you don't). Random present just because I have time, ideas, and was reminded of your likes by posts and things. 
> 
> I looked through your fandom stocking list and tried to at least met some of it. There's Elrond, Nerdanel, family things in Valinor, background Celebrían/Elrond, hints of Finwë/Miriel/Indis, hints that Maglor is off wandering somewhere and one day we'll know about if (and Elrond knows a bit now, so maybe eventually I'll get around to writing that too). 
> 
> Hopefully this doesn't fall into the category of crack for you. The possibility that it was leaning that way lead me to leave out this part (which is here, for whoever wants Indis who is really tired of dealing with this 'proper' business): 
> 
> "Indis collected on one bet, simply raising an eyebrow and informing a floundering Ecthelion that yes, she had bet neither, yes it was fine for her to have, and no, she was no going to take pity on those in her family and the connected band of elves that seemed to come with them just because they had failed to do the proper research. Perhaps this would teach them all a lesson about respect and their own behavior."


End file.
